Red and Green
by Goldenalaska
Summary: Hannah Abbott is a first year at Hogwarts, and some weird things are happening. The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, and her best friend, Ginny has been taken. But the story doesn't stop there. Follow Hannah through her seven years at Hogwarts. (Hannah is a 1st year in Harry's 2nd. Hannah is totally different than in the book but I like her and she marries Neville!) Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hannah's POV**

"Hurry up, Hannah! You're going to be late!" squealed Mrs. Abbott up the stairs to her second youngest daughter. She turned nervously to her husband, who was reading the paper and paying her no mind. "Karl, dear, could you put that down and help me get Hannah ready for Hogwarts?" Karl Abbott looked up from his paper and raised an eyebrow.

"My dear Kristine," Mr. Abbott replied, in an annoyed tone, "If you are so worried about her slow going, why don't you go upstairs and see how close to finished she is yourself?" Kristine Abbott murmured about something along the lines of, "You're absolutely right!" and ran up the stairs and down the hallway to her daughter's bedroom.

The first door she passed, she heard her youngest boys, Kris and Karman (age 6), playing some sort of pirate role play. The next door she passed, she heard her eldest daughter, Kayla (age 17), reading a book out loud to herself, which she tended to do often. The next room in the hallway, she heard the triplets, Karen, Kayce, and Kenzetta (age 15), were trying on every scrap of clothing in their closet. The second to last door in the hallway, had baby Kemah (6 months) sleeping in it. The last door had the sound of frantic packing noises coming out of it and Mrs. Abbott opened the door.

"Oh… Hey Mum," Hannah said absent-mindedly as she continued packing everything required into her trunk that she had painted purple. Mrs. Abbott smiled and walked over to Hannah's bed and sat down.

"Do you need any help, dear?" Kristine asked Hannah as she ran around collecting clothes, quills, books and everything she had gotten at a place called Diagon Alley.

"Yes, actually," Hannah finally stopped and Mrs. Abbott finally got a good look at her daughter. Her red hair was tangled, her attempt at make-up was everywhere, and she was still in her PJ's. "I don't know what to wear!" Mrs. Abbott smiled and walked over to Hannah's closet and grabbed a light pink blouse and jean skirt. Hannah smiled, "Why didn't I think of that?" She took the clothes from her mother and hugged her.

"You can relax darling," Kristine crooned to Hannah as she changed into the clothes, "You'll be just fine. There's nothing to worry about. Now… let get you cleaned up." Mrs. Abbott started pulling a brush through Hannah's hair and washing her face while Hannah spoke.

"Mum… can you believe that I am actually going to a school for magical children? I wonder what the teachers are like. Professor McGonagall sounded like a very kind, professional woman in her letter, but I wonder what the others are like…" Hannah droned on and on about Hogwarts and when Mrs. Abbott was done, Hannah got right up, still talking to herself and began packing again.

Mrs. Abbott smiled at her less-easily distracted daughter. Hannah could never fully forget on what she was doing if it was important, just one of her many qualities that made Kristine Abbott love her so much. When Hannah finished packing, it was 10 o'clock and they needed to hurry in order to get to the train on time. Mrs. Abbott turned back into her squeaky mother mode again.

"Is anyone coming to see Hannah off?" There were five murmurs "No." But only one said "Yes, wouldn't miss it!" coming from farther down the hall. Mrs. Abbott poked her head out of the room and saw Kayla coming out of her room, book still in hand, but ready to go none the less. Kristine turned to Hannah.

"Kayla's going," Kristine told Hannah and she nodded. Mrs. Abbott raised an eyebrow.

"She told me she was going with me weeks ago. One of her friends told her that she had gone to Hogwarts too." Hannah smiled as they both walked out of her room and walked down the stairs, Kayla following close behind.

"Oh? And which friend is this?" Mrs. Abbott smiled, knowing her daughter had so many friends, that she almost couldn't keep track of them all.

"Mary Tyfic," Kayla chimed in, "Did you that you'll be an adult when you're 17 instead of 18 in the magical world?"

"Did Mary tell you this before or after I got my letter?" Hannah asked as the girls and Mr. Abbott climbed into the car, Karl very content with no one paying him any mind.

"After," Kayla said, "The Ministry of Magic, the magical world's government, doesn't tolerate Muggles, non magical people like us, knowing about magic, unless some of your children are magical, of course." The girls spent the next 30 minutes talking about everything Kayla could remember about the magical world.

"…so Professor Dumbledore is the head master and they have a half giant for the Game-Keeper?" Hannah whispered as they got out of the car at King Cross Station, trying not to have other people hear their conversation. Kayla nodded, smiling. They decided not to talk more about the magical world till they were actually in it. As they walked to the station, Hannah looked for anyone that could be like her… magical. Though she did not see anyone, she knew she could see some soon.

Mr. and Mrs. Abbott and Hannah all followed Kayla, none of them quite sure what to do. They had gotten her here, but now what do they do? Mrs. Abbott was even looking around, almost looking for a sign saying, "Enter here for Magical Train Station".

"Here it is!" Kayla said, stretching her arms and presenting a stone column. Mrs. Abbott looked skeptical, but decided to purse her lips and not say anything. Kayla looked back and saw her mother's face and her smile disappeared. She turned on her heels and walk straight through the column.

"Cool," said Hannah, watching her mother walk up to the column in awe and her father shrugged. Nothing seemed to surprise him now a days. Hannah grabbed her trolley and walked toward the column, pulling her parents along too. They walk right through the column and appeared in a train station all new on the other side. Kayla stood waiting for them in front of a huge red train that read "Hogwarts Express" on the side in gold lettering.

"This is so cool," Kayla said as they walked along the station, "Mary never described it like this! But she never told me what happened after we got here through…" Now Kayla didn't look so confident. This is where Hannah extreme social skills came in.

"Excuse me," she said as she walked up to a man in a red and gold uniform, "Where do I put my things on the train, sir?" The man looked pleased at the mention of "sir".

"Right here miss," he smiled and tipped his hat to Hannah, "Just tell me what you want to bring up front, and I'll put the rest back 'ere."

"Well… I would like to keep my cat with me," Hannah said, not sure what she could bring up front, or how much, "And would my handbag be alright as well, or can I only bring my cat?" The man chuckled a little.

"Miss, you can bring anything you can carry on your person." The man smiled and handed Hannah her cat basket, her handbag, and her school clothes, "So you can change for the feast," he winked. Hannah smiled and turned back to her family. Mrs. Abbott and Kayla smiled a little at the look of horror going across Hannah's face.

"Oh…," Hannah cried, "I'm so sorry… I forgot to thank you for your help!" The man chuckled and smiled as Hannah dug through her handbag. "Here…," Hannah said, handing out some galleons to the man. The man's face dropped and tried to push Hannah's hand away. But Hannah was determined, and nothing was going to stop her. The man finally opened his hand and let Hannah dropped the money in it.

"What is your name?" Hannah asked as she was dragged along the station by Mrs. Abbott.

"Ferric Tyfic," the man smiled and Hannah let her mother drag her to the front of the train and pushed her onto the train as the door was closed behind her. She was on her way.

_Hope you liked it! Don't worry; all the main happenings stay the same, but with a twist on things. R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the next one! Enjoy!_

Hannah walked down the train and could only find one empty compartment. Hannah sat down and pulled out hey copy of _Pride and Prejudice_, a Muggle classic. The train started moving and Hannah disappeared into the world of Lizzie Bennett.

"Hello," said a small, squeaky voice, moments later, "Everywhere else is full… mind if we sit here?" Hannah looked up and saw herself… wait, the girl had light brown eyes, not green. But that was the only difference. A girl with mousy brown hair popped her head around the girl and gasped a little. She pushed passed the other girl and looked at her, then back at Hannah, then to the other girl again.

"My goodness," the brown haired girl said, "The teachers are going to have a tough time differing between you two!" The red head giggled a little and looked back at Hannah. "I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ginny Weasley," the mousey brown haired girl said.

"I'm Hannah Abbott," Hannah said and looked at Ginny. Ginny smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Ginny giggled and sat down next to Hannah. Hermione took the seat across from them. "What are you reading, Hannah?" Hannah smiled at Ginny.

"_Pride and Prejudice_, it's a Muggle classic. It's quite good." Hannah put her bookmark in the book and put it in her handbag. Then she looked back at the girls, "What year are you guys?"

"I'm second year," Hermione said.

"… And I'm first year," Ginny chimed in.

"So am I," Hannah smiled. Both of the girls seemed like people she would like to be friends with, but she didn't know how to ask them to be.

Ginny looked shy, "Would you mind if I borrowed that book one day, after you're done reading it of course." Hannah smiled.

"Absolutely," Ginny smiled. Then Hermione and Ginny bombarded Hannah with questions, and Hannah did as well. Hannah learned that Hermione's favorite color is bright green, like freshly cut grass, and her goal was to be the best in her year. Ginny's favorite color was lavender, and her goal was to be nurse at St. Mungo's, the magical hospital.

"Wow…" Ginny said, "You want to be a writer. That is so cool!" Hannah smiled and Hermione smiled and nodded, agreeing with Ginny. Hannah looked up nervously.

"I wish I had friends like you guys in the Muggle world," Hannah said, sighing and looking down at her feet. Ginny gasped.

"But we're friends… aren't we?" Ginny looked at Hannah, who looked up with excitement.

"Yes… yes I think we are," Hannah said, and Ginny hugged her and Hermione joined in. The girls continued to talk, when Hermione suddenly gasped.

"What is it, Hermione," Ginny asked. Hermione looked horrified.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" Hermione looked and Ginny, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe they are sitting with Dean and Shamus," Ginny said. Hermione looked up from her shoes.

"Well… I don't exactly know who we are talking about," Hannah said, "But we can always get up and go looking for them." Hermione's face lit up.

"I was just about to suggest that," Hermione laughed a little and stood up, "Well, let's go look."

They moved from car to car, looking in every compartment, trying to find two people named Harry and Ron. Hannah didn't know what to look for, but she figured that Ginny and Hermione were doing an okay job of looking. They decided to turn back when they got to the first car and check the back of the train. Just when they were about to, a skinny blond boy followed by two meaty looking boys walked out of their compartment, looked at Hermione and Ginny and sneered.

"Well, well, well…," the blond boy said, "If it isn't Weaslebee's girlfriend and little sister." The boys behind the blond one snickered.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione looked at the blond one to answer her question.

"Oh just wondering if I need to run so you won't contaminate my blood with your Muggle-born blood." The boys behind the one called Malfoy burst out laughing this time. Ginny clenched her fist and Hermione looked like she was going to cry. One tear fell down Hermione's face, but that was enough to set Hannah off.

No one who knew Hannah dared to mess with her friends, let alone make them cry. Hannah stepped out from behind the girls. Hermione grabbed her hand to stop her, but it was no use. There was no stopping Hurricane Hannah now.

"Who are you," Malfoy said when he saw Hannah emerge from behind Hermione and Ginny. Hannah straightened up and looked Malfoy right in the eye.

"My name is Hannah Abbott and I would appreciate it if you keep your words to yourself." The boys behind Malfoy made "Ooo"ing noises and looked at Malfoy to respond.

"Oh, yeah," Malfoy said, "And who's going to stop me. A franky little first year like you, huh?" Hannah remained cool as a cucumber and responded.

"Yes." Malfoy looked taken aback, and the boy behind him did the same sounds as before.

"And just what, exactly, do you plan to do. You can't do magic, and you are way too small to cause me any physical harm. I just don't see what a Mudblood like you can do." Hermione and Ginny gasped from behind Hannah, and Ginny came up from behind her, ready to slap Malfoy. But Hannah stopped her and looked back at Malfoy.

"Malfoy, is it?" Hannah started, "I may not have the strength to physically harm you, not that I don't want to, nor to do magic, but I have something that you will never have."

"Oh…," Malfoy sneered, "And what might that be?"

"My dignity." And with that, Hannah grabbed the dumbfounded Ginny and Hermione and walked to the next car, leaving the speechless Malfoy & Co. behind.

_There's the next installment! Hope you enjoyed it and like the twists. Have a wonderful day!_


End file.
